


A Conversation in Bed

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Draco is just trying to sleep, but Harry has an important question to ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**A Conversation in Bed**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** None. Any existing mistakes are my own.  
 **Author’s Note:** I was half asleep when I came up with this idea. It had better dialogue last night though. LOL

* * *

Harry rolled over and propped himself on his elbow.

“Draco?” 

“Yes, Harry?”

“You want to get married?”

“W-what?” Draco yawned.

“Do you want to marry me?”

“Why do you want to get married?” Draco mumbled into his pillow.

“Well, that’s a stupid question to ask.”

“Sorry. I’m just trying to sleep.”

“Well, if you’re too tired to give me an answer, I guess you don’t want to be in this rela-”

“Harry, wait.” Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at Harry. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Then, what’s your answer?” Harry was running out of patience.

“I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Yes, it is. Now, let’s go to sleep,” Draco sleepily said as he closed his eyes again, “And we’ll get married tomorrow.”

“What?!” exclaimed Harry.

“Tomorrow,” stated Draco as he pulled Harry into his arms, “We’ll be together forever.”

“You’re a strange man, Draco,” muttered Harry. He laid his head on Draco’s chest and closed his eyes with a smile.

“No, I’m just unique, now sleep.”

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
